The New Boy at Hollywood Arts
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: Caden Bishop, Sikowitz's cousin, is the new boy at Hollywood Arts. What happens when he develops a crush on one of the Victorious girls? Hm...
1. Nervous, yes, but not scared

Hey peoples!

This is my 2nd Victorious story, so sorry if some of the characters are out of character.

Anyways, plz enjoy :)

Ch 1: Nervous, yes, but not scared.

I stare out the window of the car, not believing what I was seeing.

I watched as we passed fancy houses, and streets that were filled with billions of people walking to where ever they were going.

Everything was just so magnificent and bright, it was like a dream.

But I knew this place was much better than a dream: it was Hollywood!

"EARTH TO MY YOUNG COSUIN!" I then heard a voice scream.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked ahead to the driver's seat.

My cousin, Sikowitz, had the front part of his body turned toward me, one foot on the steering wheel, and another on the gas pedal.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I quickly say to him, so that he might get the hint to face forward.

Sikowitz doesn't say anything after that.

He turns his whole body back so that it's in a forward position.

The next few minutes are spent in total silence, mainly cause I was saying a thank you prayer that we hadn't gotten in an accident.

"Are you ok there, Caden?" Skiowitz then wonders.

"I'm fine Skiowitz," I tell him "I was just thinking."

"You don't need to be scared," Skiowitz then said "most of the kids at Hollywood Arts are nice."

"Don't worry, I'm not scared."

And I meant it, I wasn't scared.

Nervous, yes, but not scared.

End of ch 1

So what'ya think?

Some wonderful people on this website, let me use their ocs.

They will b in the next ch.

Bye!


	2. At Least You'll know SomeTWOS

Hey there peoples!

Thanks 4 the reviews! Sorry if the 1st ch was 2 short. I meant 4 it 2 b that short, you know as a prologue.

This one will be longer, promise :)

Ok here it is:

Ch 2: At least You'll Know SomeTWOS

"Well here we are my young little seedling!" Sikowitz cried, as we pulled into the parking lot of my new school, Hollywood Arts.

I rolled down the window and looked outside as Skiowitz parked the car.

Far in front of us- since we parked at the end of the parking lot- were a bunch of lunch tables that were under a big balcony.

Connecting the two together was a spiral staircase.

"Is that the lunch area?" I ask, as I picked up my shovel violin, which sat on the seat next to me, and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Yeppers," Skiowitz answers, as he and I both step out of the car.

I turn toward Skiowitz, who is leaning on the car, staring ahead, into the lunch area.

Since it was early, there weren't a lot of kids outside sitting at the tables.

As I strained my eyes ahead, I saw that there was only one person sitting over at the tables.

"TORI! TORI! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Skiowitz hollered.

The person sitting at the table turned, got up, and began to run toward us.

As the person got closer, I noticed that she was a girl (well I should have been able to tell by her name, but I have a great uncle Tori so I wanted to make sure before I made any conclusions).

And she was very pretty to!

She had light skin and brown hair, oh and the most fantastic cheekbones!

I wonder if they're real…..

"Skiowitz!" the girl, Tori, cried when she reached us.

"Hello Ms. Vega," Skiowitz said.

He then pointed toward me.

"Caden, meet Tori Vega, one of my students. Tori, meet my cousin, Caden," he says.

Tori turns toward me.

I feel myself getting red, is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Hi! It's so nice meeting you in person!" Tori smiled, as she takes my hand and shakes it "Skiowitz has told us so much about you!"

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out.

I'm not very good at talking to girls, especially beautiful girls.

"A-are those real cheekbones?" I manage to croak out.

Tori giggles.

"Yes ,yes, they are," she replies.

I nod.

Skiowitz then looks at his watch.

"We better get on over to the office to get your schedule," he announces.

He then starts on toward the lunch area.

"Come on!" Tori takes my arm and starts to drag me ahead.

A few minutes later, we're inside the building.

As I glace around, I'm clutching my shovel violin close to me.

I honestly can't describe what I'm feeling now: it's a cross of nervousness and bewilderment.

"Tori, I'm going to go get the boy's schedule, stay and chit chat with him," Skiowitz spoke to us real quick, before walking away.

Tori and I both watched as Skiowitz walked away.

"So," Tori spoke.

"So," I repeat.

"When did you arrive in L.A.?"

"Oh on Friday."

"So where did you live in Colorado?"

"Denver."

"You homesick?"

"A little," I respond "but it's always been my dream to go to Hollywood, and I like being here, so it makes me less homesick."

"Good," Tori nods.

Her eyes then rest on my shovel violin.

"What's that?" she asks.

"Oh my violin," I explained.

I then held it up for her so she could see it.

It was just a normal shovel, only I attached a big violin string to it that ran from the blade to the handle.

"Your… violin?" Tori gives me a look like I'm insane.

I nod, as I take out the bow I made for it.

I then play Lady Gaga's song "Bad Romance" on it for her.

When I finish, Tori's still looking at me like I'm insane.

"That-that, was good," she gaves me an awkward smile.

"It's ok, I know you thought it was bad," I sigh.

I'm used to people giving me those types of looks.

"No! No!" Tori shouts "I thought it was really good! It's just that… you know… most people play stuff like that on an actual violin…."

"When I was little, I always wanted a violin, but my parents could never get me one. Well, they could never get me a decent working one," I explain, as I chuckle "So one day, I was with my dad at Homeland Depo and as I watched him buy garden equipment, a thought come into my head. What if I could turn a shovel into a violin? So when we got home later, I stole one of the shovels that my dad got and decide to try."

"So you built that?" based on Tori's look, I could tell that she was thinking that I was both crazy and a genius. (Maybe she was thinking that I was a crazy genius, ha.)

I nod.

"I make other instruments to," I tell her "like I made a baseball bat into a clarinet, and a ceiling fan into chimes."

"Wow," Tori nods "that's amazing. Can I see your violin?"

I give it to her, and she starts playing it.

Her playing makes me think of death.

"GOOD GANDHI! WHAT'S DIEING IN HERE?"

I turn around and see Skiowitz walking toward us, a piece of paper in hand.

Tori stops playing and follows my gaze.

She then hands me back my violin.

"It was really that bad?" she wonders.

Skiowitz ignores the question and gives me the piece of paper.

"Dear Erwin Skiowitz, this is to inform you that…" I started reading the paper, before he snatches it from me.

"Sorry... wrong paper," he reaches into his pocket and hands me a piece of paper that is crumpled into a ball.

"Why's it crumpled?" I wonder.

"Cause I thought it was this paper," he replies, holding up the letter that was for him and crumpling it up.

I roll my eyes and open up the paper.

I take a look at my schedule.

"Cool, I'm with you first period, Skiowitz."

He goes over to me and looks over at my paper.

"Well, yepperdy do das you are!" Skiowitz smiled.

"Omg! I have Skiowitz first period too!" Tori smiled at me.

"At least I'll know someone," I smile as well.

"You mean, at least you'll know sometwos," Skiowitz corrected.

I laugh.

"At least I'll know someTWOS!"

An odd sounding bell then rings.

"Come on children, let's go to class," Skiowitz starts down the hall.

Tori and I follow.

End of ch 2.

Well I hope that was longer for you guys ;)

I'm sorry, I lied, there were no ocs in this ch, the next one there will b PROMISE (look at me, I'm just building up your guys suspense)

Plz review and tell me wat u liked or didn't.


	3. OMG A NEW PERSON!

Hey there peoples!

Well here it is, the long awaited ch 3!

Oh and lol, I can't believe I was spelling Sikowitz's name wrong! *blushes* thanks 2 Tinkerbell980 4 pointing that out 2 me.

Ok here's the ch:

Ch 3: OMG A NEW PERSON!

We're not even a minute into walking toward Sikowitz's class when I see a boy enter the hallway.

"Tori! There you are Tori!" he cried, as he ran up and hugged her.

I could tell the boy was of African descent since his skin was dark.

His brown hair was in thin dreadlocks that reached down to his shoulders.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy," Tori smiles and hugs him back.

She then kisses his cheek.

"Tori, make out with your boyfriend on your own time!" Sikowitz covers my eyes.

"Oh sorry," Tori and her boyfriend both say in unison.

"Jinx!" they then shouted, laughing.

"Young love," I could tell that Sikowitz was rolling his eyes.

"I'm not disgusted," I move Sikowitz's hands away from my eyes.

I was used to just coming across people making out in random places.

Back at my old school, lots of kids used to make out in public, but it wasn't like their kiss meant anything, they only did it to make the principal mad.

"Yeah Sikowitz, he's not disgusted," Tori's boyfriend says.

"I don't care, he's much too young to see you two both pressing your lips together."

"I'm seventeen."

"That's still young."

He then starts off.

Tori and her boyfriend follow him, and I follow them.

The whole rest of our walk there was in total silence.

I kept my eyes on Tori, and watched her and her boyfriend.

They were just whispering stuff to each other, with Tori giggling.

I sighed; I wasn't gonna lie, I felt jealous.

No, no, no I DO NOT like Tori, ok? So get that thought out of your head!

I just felt jealous cause I wanted a girlfriend, or just a friend who's a girl.

When it comes to girls, I like to think of myself as like a mosquito.

Unless there was something very wrong with you, you don't wanna be near a mosquito.

Girls don't wanna be near me.

I can never understand why, I mean I take a shower daily!

Guess it's cause I'm not good looking but since when did looks start to matter?

*Sigh*

It's always been my dream to be a famous musician, to be able to go and see the world, and play for people.

But now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I wanna do that now.

Lately when I'm out, I'm always seeing one of two things: A couple walking next to each other holding hands and smiling, or a couple sitting on a bench (or anywhere) playing with their baby.

I think it would be nice, to find a girlfriend, get married, and have a baby.

*Sigh*

Well, I'm pretty sure that will just remain a dream.

SLAM

OUCH!

I look up and I'm on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Tori's boyfriend asked, as he helped me up.

I nod.

"Not watching where you're going will get you nowhere in life my boy," Sikowitz says as he opens the door of his classroom for us.

Tori and her boyfriend walk into the class.

"Well? Don't be shy!" Sikowitz grabs me and pulls me into the room.

"Fear not my little subjects, I am here!" he yells when he has dragged me to the front of the room.

"Who's this loser?" one of the girls in the room asks.

She has very dark black hair and is pale.

"Oh Jade," Sikowitz claps his hands "don't give that murderous glare at him. He's your new classmate."

"YAY!" a red head girl that was sitting behind Jade jumped up "A NEW PERSON!"

She ran up and hugged me.

"Hi I'm Cat!" she says as she shakes my hand violently.

"Caden," I whisper, trying not to faint.

Wow, it was a new record for me, I shook hands with TWO pretty girls!

"HI CAVEN!" Cat screamed.

I was too busy on cloud nine to correct her.

The two others boys in the room then come up to me.

"Beck," one says to me as he shakes my hand.

He was slightly tanned with long black hair.

Now I don't care if this sounds wrong, but he was good looking.

The other boy that came up to me…. not so much.

"And I'm Robbie!" he says, shaking my hand as well "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!"

Tori's boyfriend then comes up to me.

"Oh and I never got to introduce myself to you, man. I'm Andre," he takes his turn shaking my hand.

By this time I'm off cloud nine and I'm able to speak.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you as well," I smile at them.

"Is your name really Caven?" Beck questions.

"It's Caden."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Well I'm still gonna call you Caven," Cat giggles.

The bell then rings again, and other kids come into the classroom.

Tori and Andre let me sit next to them as the kids that came into the room took their seats.

/

"So Caven, what class do you have next?" Cat asks, as she runs up to me.

Class was over, and it had been very awkward.

It had nothing to do with Sikowitz's teaching or anything like that, but he had been the cause of the awkwardness.

As soon as everyone got settled into their seats, Sikowitz took that as a chance to introduce me to the whole entire class.

And I quote his EXACT words:

"This is my cousin, Caden, your new classmate. Now you little children better play nice with him, or I'll be out to haunt you."

Oh Sikowitz…

I know he meant well, but doesn't he know that saying something like that is embarrassing?

So throughout the rest of the period, everyone was staring at me.

You know how I could tell?

I turn to the back of the room to look at the clock, and I see everyone staring at me.

"Playwriting," I tell Cat.

"OMG I HAVE THAT CLASS NEXT!" Cat starts jumping up and down "WE CAN WALK TOGETHER!"

"Ok sure," I laugh.

I then turn toward Sikowitz.

"Bye Sikowitz."

"Good bye cousin, stay out of trouble," Sikowitz gives me a wave.

"I will," I say as Cat takes my arm and drags me out of the room.

We then meet up with Tori and Andre.

"So bro, what class do you have next?" Andre asks me.

"Playwriting."

"Oh we all have that class next! We can walk together!" Tori smiles and claps her hands.

"That's what I was saying to him!" Cat giggled.

We then started walking toward our next class, and as we did they started telling me about how the playwriting teacher is really strict and gives a lot of homework.

Oh joy….

/

Well, the playwriting class didn't seem so hard but guess who has to write a ten paged play tonight.

If you guess anyone but me, you're wrong.

And it isn't fair cause I'm the only one in the class that has to do it!

Well at least the teacher, Mr. Gradstein, didn't make a big deal that he had a new kid in his class.

He just told me to write a ten page script for homework so that he could see my writing style.

I guess it's not all that bad, I'm pretty good at coming up with ideas.

"So where are you heading to next?" Tori wonders as she, Andre, and Cat come up to me.

"History," I reply.

I then take a close look at my schedule.

"Wait history? I thought this was a preforming arts school? Why is there history?"

"Just cause we're a preforming arts school, doesn't meant that we don't take regular curriculum," Tori explains.

Andre nodded.

"Don't worry, I was like that when I got here to," Cat said.

"I see," I nod "so do you guys have history next?"

They shake their heads.

"I think Robbie has that class," Cat starts to play with her fingers.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," I shrug.

"I'll walk there with you Caven! Let's go!" Cat grabs me once again and starts to drag me there.

/

"Well, here's the history class, Caven!" Cat says when we're there.

"CATTTTTTTTTTT!"

We all turn and we see a girl hopping down the hall.

She has wavy blonde hair, clear, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"ELLENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cat ran toward the girl.

They both hugged.

The girl then hops over to us.

"Hi Tori! Hi Andre! Hi unknown person!" she says rather fast as she hops around us in a circle.

"Wait," the girl then says as she stops hopping, and takes a look at me.

After looking at me for a minute, she lets out a loud gasp.

"OMG A NEW PERSON!"

She zooms over to me, grabs my hand, and starts to shake it furiously.

"Hi!I'mEllena!It'sreallynicetomeetyou!WowIcan'!' 'msooooooooexicited!Whatclassdoyouhavenext?Ihavehisotory?Doyouhavehistory?" she says all of this at rocket speed, while jumping up and down.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

The only thing I was able to catch from her was that her name was Ellena.

"Whoa there, girl," Andre puts his hands on the Ellena's shoulders "calm down."

Ellena takes a deep breath and calms down.

"I'm sorry," she says to me "I'm just sooooooo excited that there's a new person here! Anyway, I'm Ellena! What's your name?"

"That's Caven!" Cat cried.

"CaDEN! I correct "and it's very nice to meet you, Ellena."

Ellena gaves a big smile.

"Hey cousin, do you think you can sit next to Caven? Since both of you have history next?" Cat asks.

"Of course!" Ellena said "Anything for my new friend!"

"Wait you're cousins?" I asked the both of them.

"And you couldn't tell?" Andre says like it should have been obvious.

"Yes!" Cat and Ellena hug.

The bell then rings.

"Well you guys better get to class! Don't worry, Caden is going to be just fine!" Ellena says.

Tori, Andre, and Cat then say good bye and leave.

Ellena drags me into the classroom.

End of ch 3

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry the other ocs will be in the next ch, if I included them in this ch it would be like 20 pages.

Thank you guys so much for the support!

Lol, I know I must be doing a good job on this story if I've had people messageing me and asking when I'm going to update.

Thank you guys, please review and tell me what you thought.


	4. New people sitting at our table?

Hiiiiii :)

Well here is the new ch, which I'm going 2 start by introducing the ocs in their point of view.

Get excited, get very excited :)

Ch 4: New people sitting at our table?

"_Dude, if Button doesn't quit following me, I'm gonna slap her!"_

I then turned toward my little sister, Button.

"Dude! Quit following me!" I snapped at her.

"But I just wanna have lunch with you!" Button cried.

I took a deep breath and tried not to yell.

Button was a freshman at Hollywood Arts, so she didn't have a lot of friends.

Cause of this, she would often go and try to hang out with me or our oldest brother, Beck.

Well, more like annoy if you ask me.

I then sighed and asked:

"Button, do you wanna make some new friends?"

"Yeah!" she started jumping up and down.

"Then go talk to that girl over there! Go!" I pointed in the direction of a girl that looked to be a freshman.

"Ok! Bye sissy!" she hugs me and leaves.

I faceplamed myself when she was gone.

How embarrassing…

I then start toward the Asphalt Cafe, since it was lunch time.

/

Well, it's lunchtime, good thing!

I'm starving!

Sometimes, playing the violin- or any instrument in general- takes a lot out of you.

I then look around the hall as I walk toward the Asphalt Cafe

Last period in stringed instruments class, there was a new kid who had the coolest looking violin!

And it wasn't no ordinary looking violin either, it was built from a shovel!

A shovel violin!

I never thought it was possible!

I wanted to go up and talk to him during class, since he seemed like a nice kid, but I didn't get the chance to since the teacher kept asking him to play songs.

Hm, he isn't in the halls, so he must be outside.

Just as I was about to open the door to step outside, a girl comes up to me.

She has slightly tanned skin, long jet black hair, and brown eyes.

The most noticeable thing about her was that she had a big yellow bow in her hair.

"Hi!" she cries.

"Hey," I smile back.

"I'm Button!"she holds out her hand for a shake.

"Alicia," I return the shake.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

I'm sure my friends won't mind….

/

"Eliiiiiiii dude! Hurry up! I'm starving!" I hear my stomach growl as I start to jump up and down.

"Patience Christopher, I'm almost done! Wazzing takes time you know," Eli says from the stall.

"And eating takes time to, and I won't have any if you don't hurry up!" I snap.

The stall then opens and Eli comes out.

"There I'm done, happy?" he goes over to the sink to wash his hands.

"If you hurry up then I will be," I reply.

He comes over to me, hands dripping.

"I'm sorry that it pained you to wait for me," he says as we start to talk toward our table.

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Whoa, dude," Eli stops me.

"What now!"

"There's some new people sitting at our table!"

/

New people sitting at our table?

In our three years of being here, this has never happened!

Now I'm excited.

For the past three years, I've been sitting at the same table with Chris, Alicia, Ellena, and Azura.

"EELEEEEEEE, CHRISYYYYYY, COME HERE!" Ellena shouts as she gestures us to come over.

We walk over toward the table, with Chris leading.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Ellena gives a big smile as Chris and I sit down.

There's a boy whom I've never seen before sitting next to her.

"Hi," we say to Ellena.

"Sup boys," Alicia says.

There's a girl whom I've also never seen sitting next to her.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" the girl waves, as she sucks on a lollipop.

"So Ellena, Alicia," I say "who are your new friends?"

Ellena and Alicia looked towards each other.

"You go first," Alicia said.

Ellena's smile gets bigger (which I didn't think could be possible)

"This is Caden!" she says, pointing to the boy next to her, who's eating a chicken wing.

"Hi," he shyly says, as he gives a tiny wave.

"He's new here," Ellena says "and he's my new bff so you better treat him nicely!"

Her smile disappears for a second and she gives us all a serious look.

"Ellena, you know us, we're not mean," I say.

"I wasn't referring to you guys," Ellena looks around the table.

"Azura's not here," Alicia says.

"Azura Taylor?" the girl sitting next to Alicia asks.

We all nod.

"Oh well, she used to bully my older sister," the girl says.

"Who's your older sister?" Chris asked.

The girl pointed to a table; there was a girl sitting there all by herself.

"Omg she's all alone!" Ellena cried "Poor thing! Why don't you go sit with her?"

"She told me to sit with you guys, so I could make some new friends," the girl replies.

"Well I'm gonna invite her over! No one should sit by themselves!" Ellena goes up and runs toward the table.

/

"So what's your name?" Chris asks the girl when Ellena leaves.

"Button," she smiles big.

"Ah," Chris nods.

He then turns toward me.

"So you're new here huh?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Speak up dude, we can't hear you!" Eli said.

"Yes," I said louder.

"How do you like it here?" Alicia asked.

"It's… interesting," I chuckle.

"What, did you think that this school was normal?"Button asked.

Before I could reply, a line of students doing the conga passed our table.

"Well kinda, yeah," I shrugged "I mean, I wasn't told otherwise."

"Typical answer," Chris said.

The others nodded in agreement.

There then was a moments silence, that was broken by Alicia.

"Hey, so I don't know if you noticed me, Caden, but I was in your last period class," she says to me.

"Oh, you were?" I wasn't really paying attention to a lot of faces.

"Yeah I was, and you're really good," she smiles.

"Oh thanks," I return the smile.

"Did you build that thing yourself?"

"Yep."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," I take my shovel violin out from its case and hand it to her.

"Whoa what the chiz is that?" Eli asked.

"Is that a shovel disguised as a violin?" Chris says.

"It's pretty like a unicorn," Button giggled.

Chris and Eli look at her oddly.

Before I could reply, Ellena comes back with the girl that was sitting by herself.

"Guys this is Briar Rose, Rosie these are my friends: Caden, Alicia, Eli, Chris, and Ribbon{ An: Button, she got her name wrong}," Ellena says.

"My name's Brair, not Briar Rose," the girl says softly.

"Yeah and she's my older sister!" Button runs up and hugs her.

"Get away from me!" Brair pushes her away "Isn't it enough that we live in the same house?"

"No," Button giggles.

Just as Brair and Ellena sit down next to me, the bell rings.

"Oh well, better get to my next class, bye," Brair gets up and runs into the building.

Button then gets up as well.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you guys, I had a great time," she smiles.

"Awwwww I'm glad you had fun! You can sit with us tomorrow if you want!" Ellena returns the smile.

Alicia, Chris, and Eli all give her a look.

"Oh kay kay! Bye!" Button then skips into the building.

"Dude, she's crazy, I don't want her sitting with us again," Eli said.

"This whole school's crazy! Your point exactly?" Ellena replies.

"So what class do you have next?" Alicia goes over to me.

I take my crumpled schedule out of my pocket.

"Stage fighting."

"Same here," Alicia says.

"Me to," Chris comes over to me.

"Me three," Eli comes over as well.

"Maybe we can all walk there?" I give a little smile.

"Sure!"

"Well, I don't have that class, but I'll gladly walk with you guys!" Ellena cried.

And as we walked toward our next class, I felt all warm and fuzzy.

I had forgotten this is what making new friends feels like.

End of ch 4.

Well how did you like it? I hope I portrayed your ocs correctly.

Pizza Monster: I'm sorry there was no time to fit Azura in the ch, but don't worry she will be in the next one ;) and sure they can sing a song; did you have something in mind? Just nothing profane plz cause I don't listen to those types of songs.

Next ch Caden will see his crush 4 the 1st time. Who do you think it is?

Bye!


	5. Gosh, What is Going on with Me?

Hi!

Well I hope u like this ch, and who Caden falls in love with.

She is one of my fav characters :)

So if you want 2 know, read. If you don't, I don't mind.

I don't get paid either way.

Ch 5: Gosh, What is Going on with Me?

Oh, I couldn't tell you how happy Sikowitz was to see me at the end of the day.

"AMEN! THANK YOU! ALL HIS LIMBS ARE ENTACT!" he screams after doing a check of my arms and legs which mostly consisted of him grabbing them and shaking them.

I chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you to."

He hugs me.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would survive my friend," Sikowitz says as he ends our hug.

"What, my first day?"

He nods.

"What made you think that?"

"Well, I would never call another person a weakling except in this case. So I'll just say it: you're a weakling."

Weakling?

He really honestly thinks of me as a weakling?

Last year, I was finally able to do a pushup!

Yeah, I am a weakling….

"Yeah I am," I nod.

We then start walking toward his car.

"Hey, I never got to ask you, but do you remember like three years ago when I sent you some coconuts from our vacation to Trlongca?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Sikowitz nodded "I remember that well…."

"Well did you like them?"

"Well…. It was delivered to my backdoor and I didn't see it for three weeks."

"Oh, well I'm sorry it spoiled before you could drink it."

"No I still drunk it."

"You did?" I was surprised, but then again I shouldn't have been.

"Yes, it gave me hallucinations."

"Oh."

I feel bad.

We then got in his car, him in the driver's seat and me in the seat next to him.

"Don't feel bad, young one, I actually enjoyed it," Sikowitz said, as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"But it gave you hallucinations!"

"Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

/

"Tori! Tori!" I heard Trina cry.

I looked up from my Peartop {Laptop} and saw Trina coming down the stairs of our house.

"Yes Trina?"

"I heard there was a new guy at school!"

"Yeah, and he's nice," I reply.

"You met him?" Trina's looking at me like I did something wrong.

"Yeah."

"Is he hot?"

"He's…. Mediumish…," I reply, as my eyes dart back to my computer.

"Oh!" I then realize something "He's on the slap. He friended me."

"Let me see!" Trina runs over and grabs my Peartop.

"Trina, do you even know his name?" I wonder.

Trina looks toward me with a glare that says:

"Tell me!"

"Caden Bishop."

The next three minutes are spent with Trina typing furiously, and looking at the screen.

"No profile picture?!" Trina cried, thrusting my computer back into my arms "Thanks for nothing!"

"It's not my fault he hasn't put up a profile picture of himself yet!" I snap back.

_Breathe Tori, Breathe…_

"Look ok, I'll introduce you to him tomorrow, how's that sound?"

"Yeah that sounds fine."

The next day….

"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my minddddddd!"

Music was blasting away from Sikowitz's radio, and he was singing along as he made me breakfast.

"And when you're out there

Without care,

Yeah, I was out of touch

But it wasn't because I didn't know enough

I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Does that make me crazy?

Probablyyyyyyyy!"

I laughed as he sung the last part which was INCREDIBLY out of tune.

I also laughed about how the song suited him well.

Sikowitz then came over to me and slipped something green onto my plate.

"There you go son, scrambled eggs," he said.

He patted my shoulder and then went over to the refrigerator.

"Thanks Sikowitz, but I have a question," I said, as I poked my green eggs with my spoon.

"Hm?" I heard Sikowitz say.

He was drinking milk out of the carton, and looking at me.

"Why is it green?"

Sikowitz shrugged as he swallowed.

He then went over to where the egg carton was and picked it up.

"Oh," he said looking at it.

He then laughed.

"What?"

"It says here that those eggs expired a year ago!"

"Ew!" I threw the egg in the trash.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" Sikowitz asked.

"Oh…. No thank you, I'm…. not really that hungry anyway," I try to find the right words to say as so I won't hurt his feelings.

Sikowitz's pear phone then goes off.

"Well, good thing, we need to skedaddle!" he grabs me and pulls me out the door.

/

"Please Jadey! Pleaseeeeeeeeee!" I was saying to Jade as I followed her into Hollywood Arts.

Jade finally turns and looks at me.

"No," she says, emphasizing it.

"But whyyyyyy? You're the bestest, bestest, bestest, singer I know!" I cried.

And I had meant it to, Jade was a really good singer.

"One, you're a freshman, I'm a junior," Jade explains "Two, I can't be seen doing anything with you in public, it'll damage my rep. Later Buttface."

She pushes past me and walks down the hall.

"Bye Jade!" I wave.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Brair questions as she comes over.

"Oh well, I wanted Jade to sing a duet with me for my vocals class."

I then gasped cause I got an idea.

"Brair, can you….."

"Button, you know I sing horribly," she replies.

I sighed.

I then look across the hall and see Azura Taylor; I know I shouldn't like her or anything cause she bullied Brair but I thought she was a really good singer and I was running out of options.

"You think Azura will sing with me?"

"I doubt it."

"Hey little ones," I then see Beck coming toward us.

"Hi Beck!" I waved.

"You're late, what you had to drop more girls off to school than usual," Brair grumbles.

"Maybe…."

"Beck!" I then jumped in front of him.

"Button!"

"Do you know any girls who would be willing to sing with me?"

Beck then looks around the hall.

His eyes stop on a girl sitting in the corner writing.

"Jasmine!" he called.

The girl looks up.

"Come here," he gestures over to her.

The girl runs over to him.

I can't help but think I've seen her somewhere before…..

"Ryan! Oh Ryan! I loved you and you betrayed me!" she squealed as she slapped Beck with the paper she was writing on.

She then grabbed my shoulders.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND EMILY! WHY DID YOU BACKSTAB ME!" she screamed in my face.

She then let go of my shoulders.

"And scene," she bowed.

Beck clapped.

"The new play sounds great!" he smiled.

_New Play?_

"Thank you!" the girl smiled "So what can I do for you Beck?"

"You have third period vocals right?" Beck questioned.

The girl nods.

Oh! No wonder this girl looked familiar!

She was in my third period vocal class!

"You're not singing a duet with anyone are you?" Beck asked for me.

The girl shook her head.

"Would you mind if you sung a duet with my sister?" Beck pointed over to me.

"Hi," I couldn't help but blush.

"Omg! You guys are related?! I just thought you guys had the same last name!"

"Nope, we're related!" Beck says as he turns over to me.

"Button, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Button," he introduces us.

We shake hands.

"Beck! There you are!"

We turned and saw Jade coming over.

"Bye guys!" Beck waved as he went over to Jade.

I was left with Jasmine.

"So…. You like One Direction?" Jasmine asked.

/

Third period… Vocals.

Dude, I don't even get why I'm in this class.

I'm a musician, NOT a singer!

I sit down in my seat as the room starts to fill.

"Hello!" the teacher, Mrs. Simon, says.

Everybody is too busy talking to hear her.

Mrs. Simon goes over to the corner, grabs her yardstick, goes back over to the front of the room and slams it on the floor.

Everyone is stunned into silence.

"Good morning!" she says.

Her face then goes from the "I'm gonna kill you!" expression to that of a smiling kindergarten teacher.

A chorus of "hellos" fill the room.

"So," Mrs. Simon throws down her yardstick "who has a partner?"

Only two girls in the class raised their hands, one of them was Beck's little sister Button.

"Wow really? Only Button and Jasmine have partners? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to pick partners then!" Mrs. Simon clapped her hands.

The whole class groaned.

Personality, I didn't mind, as long as I'm not put with any jerks.

"Button, Jasmine, who are your partners?" Mrs. Simon wondered.

"WE'RE TOGETHER!" the girls happily screamed, as they hugged each other.

"But not like in a relationship, cause that's weird," Button added.

"Good," Mrs. Simon smiled.

She then turned toward the whole class.

"Caden!"

She jumped and pointed toward me.

It was my second day of being in her class, and already I was her favorite.

"Yes Mrs. Simon?" I asked.

"Kiss up," I heard the girl behind me whisper.

I tried with all my might not to roll my eyes.

See everyone thinks I'm a kiss up just cause I'm polite to the teacher.

Just cause you're polite to a teacher doesn't mean that you're acting like a kiss up; I'm being polite cause it's the right thing to do.

Gosh, our society these days….

"You will be paired up with Azura."

"WHAT?! I don't wanna get paired up with him, he's a loser!" the girl behind me stands up and screams in protest.

_Oh great… She's my partner…._

"Well then you should have found a partner yesterday then!" Mrs. Simon gives a smile of satiation.

She then turns away from Azura and continues picking partners.

/

"So now, I'm paired up with this really bossy chick who hates my guts," I was saying as I talked to Tori during break "What about you?"

Tori sighed.

"Well, for my script writing class, it's my turn to write a script and direct a play," she replies.

"What's the big deal about that?" I'd rather be doing that then singing with Azura.

Tori sighed once again.

"I had to cast my older sister as one of the leads."

"What's the big deal about that?"

"She's untalented….."

"Then how did she get into this school?"

"LONG story."

"Did your teacher make you cast her?"

"I've had this Cuddle Me Cathy doll that I've loved ever since I was real little and…." Tori started but I interrupted her.

"And let me guess… She won't give it back…"

"Yeah, unless I cast her as the lead," Tori completed.

"Wow, that's harsh."

Tori nodded.

"So the play is later today, and I need some help setting up. Can you help me?"

"I don't think so," I responded, feeling guilty, "I normally get a lot of homework so I gotta finish that."

"Oh well it's cool," Tori nodded.

"Tori! Tori!" someone started calling her name.

We looked in the direction of the person calling Tori.

My heart nearly stopped.

This girl was coming over to us.

She had rich chocolate brown hair in thick, lustrous waves.

Her eyes were a matching brown, not very soft, but not quite harsh, either

She came over to us so confident, looking like a queen.

She also looked like Tori, kinda.

My heart felt like it might explode with the beauty placed before my eyes, and I could feel myself shaking.

"_Gosh, what it going on with me?_" I thought.

"Hey Trina," Tori said, when she approached us.

Trina… Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.

"Hey, so can we change our rehearsal time to four?"

"Why?"

"I wanna go to the mall and get some new clothes!"

"Why at four?"

"Cause before four all the cute boys are there!"

"Trina, we need to practice and make sure everything is perfect! I need this A! Don't you care?"

"No."

Tori sighed.

"Fine, you don't need to show up at the rehearsal. Just be there before the show starts."

"Will do baby sister!"

Trina skipped away.

Tori sighed.

"Do you see what I have to deal with Caden?" she asked me.

I heard her but somehow I couldn't reply.

"Uh, hello?" Tori shook me.

"O-on s-second t-though T-Tori I can c-come and help y-you," I stuttered.

"But don't you have homework?"

"I-it's n-not due tomorrow," Gosh, why am I stuttering?!

"Dude, are you ok?" Tori looked worried.

I nodded quickly.

The bell then rung.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Tori questioned.

I shook my head.

"Well ok, then, I'll see you later," Tori walked away.

I turned and walked toward my next class.

I think I'm in love.

End of ch 5.

Well… Ok I know wat you're thinking…

WHY, WHY TRINA?! No one likes her!

Well, I just feel so bad for Trina.

I mean on the show, no one really likes her except for Tori, and all the peoples on ff write stories about her doing horrible things 2 herself, so I decided to make a story where- for once- someone has a crush on her.

And plus Trina is really funny, and I love her!

My friend, thinkpink23, helped me edit this, so thanks 2 her :)

Plz review, would love 2 hear your feedback.


	6. You're all suspects

Hey there!

Once again, sorry for the really long update time, blame school.

Hope u like!

"You're all suspects"

(Caden's P.O.V.)

"Dude, you're nuts! Jade is not that nice!" Chris said to Button.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting with the gang.

You know, Eli, Chris, Ellena, and Button.

"She is very nice!" Button insisted "She just doesn't act that way at school cause her rep would be ruined!"

"What, do you like stalk her or something like that?" Eli asked.

"No!" Button shook her head "You know how she dates my brother right?"

As much as I wanted to listen in on the conversation, I tuned out from it.

There was a major crisis at hands and I had to use all of my mind power to try to figure it out.

Last night, Tori's show didn't go very well.

Now don't get me wrong, I liked the play especially Trina's part, she played such a good alien… STAY ON TOPIC MAN!

Oh yeah what was I saying…

Oh yes, so the play was really good but some horrible technical problems happened.

The gimble in the harness in which I attached to Trina broke while she was being lifted up to fly.

When it broke, it swung her wildly onto the set, making it fall down on her.

And now a day after the accident, I feel nothing but horrible.

What if it was my fault that Trina's harness broke?

Gosh, I felt so stupid for not checking to see if the harness was functioning.

And just thinking about how Trina got hurt cause of me got me mad.

Man, I'm such an idiot how could I have let this happen?!

I HURT THE GIRL WHOM I HAVE A CRUSH ON!

"Caden…" I felt something poking me.

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

I turned and saw Ellena sitting next to me, a surprised and scared expression postered on her face.

"Oh Ellena, I'm sorry," I say quickly for fear that she might start crying.

"Are you ok?" she questioned.

"No, I'm an idiot."

"You are not an idiot!" Ellena cried back "Who told you that?! Did Azura? Cause if she did..."

"I told myself that," I explained.

"Why?"

"Cause I hurt someone that I cared about!"

"Caden, you didn't hurt me."

I looked into her eyes.

"Not you Ellena. Don't take it the wrong way or anything…"

"What happened?"Ellena asks.

"Ahhhhh!"

I whipped my head over to the left and saw Eli and Button leaning over Chris and looking at his phone.

Chris and Eli were laughing so hard that it seemed like they would explode any minute.

"Stop laughing at Trina! That's not nice!" Button squealed as she took Chris's phone and turned it off.

"Dude!" Chris grabbed his phone back "We were just about to see the wall fall on her!"

"I don't care it's not nice to laugh at stuff like that!" Button snapped.

"Then go somewhere else and don't watch it!"Eli said.

Button growled and stomped back over to us.

"That's what happened," I pointed to Eli and Chris who had now turned back on the video of Trina and were laughing once again.

"Huh?" Ellena questioned.

I sighed and told her about how I was helping Tori out with her play and how I put the harness on Trina and forgot to see if all of the gimbles were intact.

"Wait, you care about Trina?" Ellena says.

"Y-uh," I then mentally slapped myself.

Ellena can't know I have a crush on Trina, cause if she did she'd tell the whole school.

"No," I then continue "I… cared about the ranch house."

"Then why were you talking about Trina?"

"Cause if I had checked to see if the gimbles were intact ,the ranch house wouldn't have gotten destroyed."

"Uh huh," Ellena was smiling big.

"It's true!" I felt myself shaking.

"Ok," Ellena giggled.

The bell then rung.

"Oh, well look at the time, lunch is over! Bye!"

I then darted out of there.

/

(Azura's P.O.V)

Caden is kinda cute for a nerd actually.

The way he fidgets with his watch, and looks up when he tries to think.

It's adorable.

"Uh, Azura," he pokes me with his pen.

"What?"

"Um, we can sing One Direction."

"You're gay, no normal dude in their right mind would sing One Direction."

I couldn't act nice to him.

If I did, everyone would figure out that I liked him.

Not that them makin fun of me is a big deal cause they know bad things will come of that.

It's that my rep will get ruined!

"Well then, since you're an expert what should we sing then?"Caden said.

"Don't sass me!" I flashed out at him.

"I wasn't sassing you! If anything you're sassing me!" I could tell I was getting him mad.

I bit my lip and tried not to smile; even when he was mad he was cute.

"Look ok," I then said "cause you're new here, I'm gonna let this go. But learn this: we all have our place here. Your place is just to shut up, keep to your books, and listen and obey those above you. Those like me. So when I give a command, you LISTEN AND OBEY!"

"Caden!" we both turned around.

Ugh, it was Tori Vega.

"What do you want?" I asked her as she came over to us.

"Hi Azura. Lane told me to get Caden," she said.

Caden jumped up, grabbed his stuff, and rushed over to her side.

"Let's go!" he grabbed Tori's arm and started to pull her away.

Only when they left the study hall room, did I give a little chuckle.

Caden is adorable.

/

(Caden's P.O.V)

Tori and I stepped into Lane's office.

Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Jade were there.

Tori went and sat on the couch next to Andre, who put his arm around her.

I went and sat on the couch opposite of them, next to Cat.

"Hi!" Cat waved when I sat down next to her.

"Hey," I waved back.

"Look at my piggy!" Cat shoved her toy pig in my face "It has facial hair!"

"I see," I nod and push it back down on her lap.

I was nervous.

I never got in trouble, never.

"Come on, come on," I looked up and saw Andre looking at his watch "we're gonna be late to our dinner reservations if we don't get out of here soon!"

"Don't worry Andre, we'll make it," Tori reassured him.

"Why are we even here anyway?" Robbie asked.

A chorus of "I don't knows" filled the room.

We then heard a laugh.

We turned back toward Lane's desk, and looked at the wooden chair in which he hung from the ceiling.

Jade was sitting in it, laughing as she looked at her phone.

The audio that came from the video of Trina's accident was heard.

"Jade! Are you laughing at the video of Trina?!" Tori growled.

Jade shook her head.

"I'm laughing at the comments!"

The door then opened and Lane stepped in.

Everyone all said hi to him; I didn't cause I didn't know him.

"Hey," Lane said back, as he walked over to his desk.

He stopped to look over Jade's shoulder.

"That's just sad," he said.

"I think it's hilarious," Jade said in her usual very serious expression.

"Turn it off," Lane told her.

Jade rolls her eyes, but obeys and turns it off.

Lane then reached his desk, and sat down.

"So Tori, how's Trina?" he asks.

"Oh, she's ok," Tori replied "she's got some bruises but nothing real serious."

"Thank goodness," Lane said, sounding relived.

He then looked toward me.

"So you're Caden."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Sikowitz talks about you a lot."

"He does?"

When I'm with Sikowitz he likes to talk about coconuts and dinosaurs.

"Says you're a great kid."

I felt good inside.

"Dude, Lane, just cut to the point. Why are we all here?" Andre asked.

"You all know what happened to Trina last night," Lane said.

Everyone nods.

"Well, what happened wasn't an accident and all you guys are suspects."

End of ch 6

CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAH

Again, I'm sorry 4 the long update times, I'll try harder 2 get this updated more often since I got some surprises in store 4 u

Tell me what you think!


	7. NOTICE PLEASE READ

Hi everyone!

I know these author notes aren't allowed so I'll take it down soon I just wanted to share with my readers that this story is NOT over.

As a matter of a fact, I've been spending all day working on the new ch, but I didn't like it, so now I'm starting all over.

I barely have anytime 4 myself now adays. I spend my weekends doing homework cause I have so much (today I decided to take a break, but I have like four essays that I need to start soon)

I promise this will be updated, I'm trying my best.

Love

Victorious Monster High Winx Lover


End file.
